The Bulldog's Story as told by his modern day descendant, Matthew Conw
by E Dre Peraza
Summary: This is part one of a series of life stories of Matthew Conway's (A modern day Assassin supporter) ancestors.


The Bulldog's Story as told by his modern day descendant, Matthew Conway.

Part 1 – His Early Life - Seven Years War

The Bulldog's (AKA Jason Conway) parents were both from Irish decent. They met when they were 17 in 1728. Jason's dad, Todd, was part of a secret organization called the Templars but Jason never knew this. Neither did his mother until 1730 when she found his secret documents. They split up and because of Todd's power; she was put in prison in Boston but was already pregnant. In April of 1731, Jason was born in prison. His mother died three days after his birth leaving him alone.

He was put in an orphan home but refused to go to a new family. At the age of 9, Jason escaped to the woods. This is when he started training. At age 11 he found out they his father put his mother in prison because he was angry, this outraged Jason. Jason had not closeness to his father because he never met him, so Jason made Todd Conway a major target to kill. At age 14, Jason moved to Boston in a nice house on Acorn St. He refused to get married to anyone and lived alone.

Jason continued his training so he can hunt down Todd. Todd supported the British and the way they treated the people. This angered Jason even more. By the early 1750s, Jason had just entered his 20s and the Seven Years War began. He joined the French military as an opportunity for training and destroying his father's beliefs.

In 1754, Jason fought his first major battle and killed the British General there. After that he was given his own regiment. 6 of his soldiers admired him so much, that by the American Revolution they were his sidekicks. Jason killed many redcoats and Generals and commanders that the Assassins were interested in him. He refused to become a full on Assassin because he did not agree with everything they said but he formed a strong alliance with them and they helped him. Jason never gave up fighting even when he got shot on the battlefield. But sadly by 1763 the French lost the Seven Years War. But Jason's skills improved majorly.

Part 2 – Revenge and the American Revolution

Not long aster the end of the Seven Years War, Jason started building a hatred for the redcoats. He was in his 30s and the town called him the "Defender of Acorn Street" because he did not let redcoats even slightly terrorize the people of Acorn Street. By the end of the 1760s he caused a massive riot in the streets of Boston after killing some redcoats. But during the riot he found out the Todd was a British commander in Connecticut. In the beginning of the 1770s, Jason was in his 40s and he participated in the Boston Massacre and Boston Tea Party and met Connor Kenway. They formed a secret alliance during the American Revolution.

When Jason was informed of the Battle of Lexington and Concord he stayed put at first to defend Boston from the redcoats. But during the British siege of Boston, Jason could not defend anymore and he was given a militia and led them into battle in the upcoming Battles. After he fought at Saratoga that is when he gained his six sidekicks. They helped him throughout the war. During the Battle of Monmouth, He finally met Todd, who was an old man by then. Jason without a doubt killed him and then met with Connor after Charles Lee left. He still continued to fight the redcoats with his growing militia and then he got a regiment. His regiment played a major role in defeating the British in Yorktown and having the Patriots win the Revolution in 1783.

Part 3 – Shays' Rebellion, Politics, and Family

After the American Revolution, Jason returned to his Acorn Street home due to Jason involvement in the revolution, he became rich. So he bought a large Manor in the Massachusetts Frontier for him and his sidekicks but he also kept his Acorn Street home. He met a woman that was living in a nice house also in the frontier and they started talking and having a relationship. She offered to move in with him and she did.

But in 1786 Jason was called to action to defend the Massachusetts frontier from Shays' Rebellion. Jason defeated many of the riots but could not stop the burning of some courthouses. By the end of Shays' Rebellion he returned to his girlfriend, Maureen.

Maureen and Jason got married once the rebellion was over and lived with his wife in the frontier but also protected his Acorn Street Home.

Once George Washington became President, Jason started worrying about the state of the country. At age 60 in 1791, Jason decided to run for mayor of his frontier town. He won because of his good reputation. 2 years later he was elected to the House of Representatives and represented the Massachusetts district in witch he lived. He was a happy and healthy man and remained fit.

Jason and Maureen had one child, a boy, in 1796 named Thomas Conway. Jason would not let anything happen to little Thomas. So once Thomas was 4, Jason taught Thomas how to defend himself. He continued to train Thomas at a young age so he could continue his legacy. Jason supported Thomas Jefferson's presidency but when Thomas Jefferson asked Jason to go on the Lewis and Clark Expedition, Jason said "no" because of his son. In 1806 on Thomas Conway's 10th birthday, he received a short dagger. From then on he started training with real weapons. Jason remained healthy even though he was in his mid 70s. Jason was still spry and knew how to fight. Thomas Conway wanted to fight in a war and do well for the people even though it was a time of peace.

Part 4 – War of 1812, Death, and Legacy

But in 1812, America got engaged in another war against Britain. The United States called Jason to fight even though he was 81. Jason brought Thomas and they fought alongside each other in the war. Thomas was 16 and was spry. Thomas also met a women during the war and had a kid in 1814, named James. 3 of Jason's sidekicks had already died and the other three were very old. Jason himself was starting to lose his power but still fought. Jason tried to run across the battlefield like he did in the Seven Year's War 60 years earlier. But he got shot in the side and had to leave the war.

Jason recovered in his frontier home and once he was better he started losing his power. He requested one thing because he knew he was going to die in a few years, return to his Acorn Street Home. When the war of 1812 ended his son was traumatized after his wife was killed. Jason gave his whole frontier manor to his son. At his Acorn Street Home, he wrote out a plan to win any conflict, several pieces of music called "the last of a legend", and wrote letters to his son. At the ages of 87 and 88, Jason decided to play his music at the Citi Emerson Colonial Theatre in Boston. Jason died peacefully in his house of Acorn Street in 1820 at the age of 89.

Part 5 – Legacy

After Jason's death, only two of his sidekicks were still alive. One of their children became the sidekick of Jason's son Thomas. Thomas continued the Conway family and had some of Jason's sidekick's children working for him. Thomas Conway put his father's plan to win all wars in action during the Mexican-American War and the American Civil War. Thomas gave credit to his father when he won the Mexican-American War and the American Civil War. Thomas had children witch would eventually lead up to me, Jason's modern day descendent.

I do not fight for the Assassins or Templars. I am much like Jason, I support the Assassins but I am not one. I will tell the story of two other ancestors of mine later. I am Matthew Conway, I hope to see you again.


End file.
